Every Couple's Dream
by Miss Elenath
Summary: When she gets a new roommate Rachel discovers there's no Blaine without Sam. She falls for the blond but is he really into her or is there more to his and Blaine's relationship than meets the eye? Her decision to fight for Sam leads to a weird relationship that is beyond her grasp. [Samchel, Blainchel, Blamchel and I solemnly promise NO Klaine]
1. Roommates

Okay, so the sneak peek of today's Glee ep got me pretty excited about my 'side pairing' Samchel with a hint of Blam. Hint as in... oh well you know me. I like to call it Blamchel. And I wanted to wait until I've finished this fic until I posted it but now I don't everything because of my feels. Well. I hope some of you like this experimental 3TP-fic.

_Please note_: I started the story right after Season 4 when Rachel & Kurt still didn't like having _Santana_ living with them and I didn't change it when it changed in canon!

**Every Couple's Dream**

"Can you believe this girl? Look at that! A letter. An actual freaking letter!"

Kurt slammed some sheets on the kitchen table Rachel was sitting on and threw his hands in the air. He kept on mumbling something about 'personal confrontation' but Rachel didn't bother to listen, she simply grasped the item of his anger and read it.

It was from Santana, telling them she had moved out.

Rachel looked around the loft. No things had vanished (so far, so good) but that included Santana's stuff.

"But her clothes and –"

"Read on, read on!" Kurt gestured her to do as he said.

Oh. She asked Rachel and Kurt to send her things to a new address.

Rachel sighed and laid the letter down. "Well, look at it that way: We thought we'd never get rid of her."

Kurt snorted and turned around. "She can get her stuff, alright, if she comes back for it!"

"Are you texting her?", Rachel asked as Kurt tipped into his phone.

"No. I'm texting Blaine. The sooner we re-rent her space the better."

"Oh, and what about me? Maybe I'm not comfortable with living with a gay couple."

"First of all", Kurt said, lifting one finger into the air. "When Brody lived here you didn't ask me what I thought, too. I didn't like living with a straight couple either. And I mean it in the nicest way, okay, it's just the noises at night…"

"Oh! Take that back!" Rachel looked for something to throw at him but found only the newspaper. So she leaned forward to hit him.

"And secondly Blaine and I are over. In case you forgot, I dated Adam?"

"Dated. Past tense, Kurt. And there's no way you won't be back with Blaine when he comes _living_ with you. Come one. The fact that he asked you is proof enough."

"He didn't. He just mentioned he's looking for accommodation in New York since the dorm rooms of Nyada, well, you know how they are for people like us who actually want to learn something there", Kurt said, sitting down in a chair and trying to grasp her coffee.

Rachel quickly took her mug out of his reach.

"Anyway, I think he's seeing someone. It's all fine", Kurt said, back to typing.

"Uhuh", Rachel made unbelievingly. They would see about that, wouldn't they?

* * *

Only one day later Blaine stood with a suitcase in each hand on front of their door. He grinned at Rachel as she opened.

"Hi Rachel! How are things? Are you okay?"

"Yeah!", she said. She let him enter and showed him Santana's department. Her stuff was lying all over the bed and Rachel quickly started to put it into the bags Kurt had arranged before he had gotten an emergency call from a friend she didn't know.

"It's fine, I can do that. I'm just glad I can live here", Blaine said. He helped her and they put the bags next to the door.

"So", Rachel said. "Kurt told me you're dating someone?"

"Huh, he did? That's weird."

"So you're not?"

"No, I'm… no." Blaine shook his head. Rachel made a secret note to herself to hit Kurt for this lie.

"Maybe he misunderstood. I told him I'm in love with someone. But no dating", Blaine said.

"Oh! Not Kurt, is it?" Rachel put her hands on front of her mouth. That had been inappropriate, oh God.

Blaine laughed. "Don't be afraid, it won't be awkward."

_That's not answering my question_, Rachel thought but she let it go.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!", Kurt cried. Rachel shrieked because of that loud noise – it was Saturday morning for heaven's sake!

She was sitting on the sofa, having her coffee in her hands and still wearing the shirt she had slept in. One of Finn's that she had 'forgotten' to give back to him. No agenda. It reminded her of good old High School days. Boy, that felt so long gone although it's only been a year and a half.

"Were you out all night?", Rachel asked. Kurt looked as wasted as one could look – his normally neat hear messed up and his skin pale. Not to mention his tugged out shirt. Rachel couldn't help but stare at the mess that once had claimed to be New York's next fashion highlight.

"Yes! And look who I've found! On the street, wandering around like a cute little puppy."

He dragged a blond further inside the loft.

Rachel was about to say he it was too late for night guests and that Kurt needed his sleep, anyway, when she realised she knew the blond boy.

"I wasn't wandering around. And even less like a puppy!", Sam Evans said. He freed himself from Kurt and looked curiously around.

"Sam! What are you doing in New York?", Rachel asked. She got up and hugged Sam and only as she leaned back to see his read cheeks she realised her clothing wasn't very appropriate. Kurt just snorted and made his wobbly way to the bathroom.

"I live here. And actually I'm here to see Blaine", Sam said. He gestured around the room and avoided her eyes.

"Oh. Okay. Well, he's still asleep. Should I wake him? You can do that as well if you want to. Or just wait on the couch. Do you want a coffee? You know how to make one yourself? Cause I think I need to change…" She pointed back to her room.

"Please, I don't want to intrude. I could come back in an hour or so."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! It's about time he wakes up anyway", Rachel said. She told Sam he could take whatever he wanted from the fridge and went into her room, closing the curtains behind her as well as her eyes. What an embarrassment. She wasn't prude around her friends but firstly most of her friends were gay and secondly was this the first time she saw Sam after a long time. You didn't want to meet old friends in just your ex's shirt.

She quickly put on some clothes and combed her hair. There were no waking-Blaine-noises in the loft as she did so. After a time Kurt started to talk and the coffee machine was being used.

Rachel decided to put her hair into a pony tail and went out again, getting her coffee mug from the couch table.

"It's such a nice, sunny day. Maybe we could all go to Central Park", she said as she came to the kitchen table. Kurt glared at her over his mug.

"No way. I'm gonna sleep."

"Just where have you been? And with whom? Did you meet someone?"

"Curiosity will kill the cat", Kurt said, rolling his eyes to Sam.

"And why didn't you offer our guest some coffee?", Rachel said.

"I did! He didn't want anything! Hard to believe, I know."

"I don't need coffee, I'm a morning person", Sam shrugged.

"Oh, lucky you. I could sleep all day if no one wakes me up. Just as my boys, I think it's really not good to be all the same", Rachel said.

"Are you joking? Yes, it is! Just imagine Blaine would get up in the middle of the night to wake us all up", Kurt said.

"I would _never_ get up in the middle of the night", Blaine's voice said and his face appeared next to Rachel.

"Good", was all Kurt had to say.

"Hi Blaine. I think I'm too early", Sam said, waving.

"Oh, no, don't think about it", Blaine shrugged it off and went to get some coffee for himself.

Kurt got off his chair. In doing so he pointed at Rachel.

"Tonight you'll come with me. And you, too, Blaine! We finally need to go out as roommates. Plus we all need a man. Well, maybe you don't, Sam, but you are invited, too."

"Don't you have work to do every now and then?", Rachel asked Kurt who after all went to Nyada college as well.

Kurt just repeatedly pointed at her and then vanished inside his room.

"So why did he drink coffee?", Sam wondered.

"Don't think about Kurt actions, ever." Rachel shook her head. "It will just make you feel dizzy."

"Alright. Okay." Sam nodded. He watched Blaine putting a mug on the counter and going to the fridge, all in complete silence.

"So, what are you guys up to today?", Rachel asked. "Having super-exciting plans?"

"Not really. Just hanging out, I guess", Sam said.

Rachel nodded and it got silent again.

"And what are you doing now, Sam?", she said, partly because she needed conversation, partly because she wanted to know.

"I'm working as salesman in a music store. It's not much but it's okay."

"Do you have plans to get into college or…?"

"No. I don't know. I applied to some scholarships but…" He shrugged.

"Oh, you can apply again for next year." Blaine finally seemed to be awake. He sat down and started eating his toast.

"Yeah. Maybe I will."

"Not _maybe_, you will. Think big, Sam, think big."

"Exactly! That's what Glee club taught us, isn't it? If I had never dared to dream big I don't know where I would be now. And look at me! I'm going to one of the best recommended art schools in the whole country! Right here in New York City where all the big stars are! Even Broadway isn't far away. You'll make it, too, Sam, whatever you want to do."

"Thanks."

"Oh, do you want to go to Nyada, too?", Rachel asked.

"No, any college will do."

"But _if_ you had the chance. Would you want it?"

"I – I don't know, I always figured it's only for the best", Sam said.

"Sam!" Rachel looked reproachfully at him. "You have a voice and you can use it. Everything else is just a matter of practice. Plus you aren't that bad, come on!"

"Listen to Rachel", Blaine said. "She's a bit crazy and sometimes hard to calm down but she has a point. When it comes to motivation always listen to her."

"Aww, thanks Blaine. I take it as a compliment, even the crazy-part. Because one needs to be crazy in this world to get somewhere!" She nodded to back up her statement and got up to get another coffee.

* * *

During the next days Rachel found herself in deep conversations with Blaine who she always had seen as Kurt's boyfriend – and later ex-boyfriend – rather than as an independent human being. But they had a topic to talk about now that Kurt didn't care to share with them.

The topic was Sam Evans who still refused to believe in his voice, appearance and skills and basically planned on being a sales man the rest of his live. Rachel couldn't believe someone who had been in Glee club – with her nonetheless – would let himself down like that.

Blaine never stopped talking about Sam anyway so Rachel's fear that Blaine was still in love with Kurt vanished already during the first week of living together. No, the way Blaine looked at Sam told her everything she needed to know.

Not that Kurt didn't look admiringly like that Sam from time to time, too. Hell, even Rachel couldn't help but notice how handsome and cute the boy was. He was young and a bit naive but cute nonetheless.

Naturally things got a bit awkward when they went out together. Rachel wasn't sure who needed to get a grip on himself more. Kurt who apparently desperately needed a boyfriend and wouldn't stop flirting with every male he encountered, including Sam and Blaine. Or Blaine who didn't even pretend to look for a man and nodded happily at every word Sam uttered. Or maybe Sam who was oblivious to all of it and eyed some girls from time to time without ever speaking to them.

Came the third week of their new living arrangement (Santana hadn't bothered to get her stuff herself and kept sending angry letters) Rachel actually found herself wishing Kurt and Blaine would get back together for the sake of some peace in the group.

"Here. And here." Kurt handed Blaine two magazines. The black haired boy took them and opened them.

"I've marked the pages", Kurt said. "Oh, Sam, give me the fruit bowl, would you?"

Sam reached into the ice box beside their blanket and gave Kurt the wanted thing.

"Don't eat all of it", Rachel said. Kurt looked at her over his dark sun glasses and simply put an apple piece in his mouth.

It was another hot August day and they were spending it in Central Park. Rachel had brought her text book – when she didn't learn texts and songs she wrote some herself. It was a hard, constant learning process that didn't allow any breaks.

"I don't get it – how is this supposed to be more fashionable than what I'm wearing?", Blaine said. Kurt looked over his sun glasses again.

"Are you serious?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to blend out whatever followed.

"From all gay dudes I know Kurt is the only one who cares that much about fashion", Sam said.

"And exactly how many gay boys do you know, Sam?"

"Well – Kurt and Blaine." He observed them arguing while Rachel leaned forward and grasped the box with fruit from Kurt.

"When will they get back together?", Sam asked.

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't root for that", Rachel said, fishing for a banana piece.

"But they have to. Blaine needs to get over me."

Rachel stopped her movement and looked up. "So you have noticed?"

"Duh, I'm not dumb. We have talked about it already before summer."

"Huh." Rachel looked at Blaine who got more and more irritated. Then she looked at Sam who in turn had his eyes on her.

"Maybe if I had a girlfriend", he said.

"Blaine will find a way to deal with it one way or the other", Rachel said.

"Right." Sam looked down while Rachel kept eating her fruit. She wasn't sure if some of his sayings were attempts to flirt or just misplaced words. She just couldn't tell. But as long as nothing definite was going down she wouldn't talk herself into it.

Sometimes it was exciting to imagine he actually was flirting. But on the other hand he was young and Rachel wanted a man, not a boy.

* * *

When Kurt started to bring Joey to the loft things didn't get easier. First Rachel thought it would, given the fact that Kurt really needed someone to date – never mind the obvious noises in the night.

"Shots! Do you have any idea – noooo, stop!"

Kurt cried his lunge out while Joey laughed and held the bottle out of his boyfriend's reach.

Rachel sat between Blaine and Sam on the couch and wondered why she had ever agreed to this 'party'. Joey was clearly an alcoholic and Kurt never said no to a drink now, too.

Blaine accepted his shot glass and immediately drank it. Rachel took hers, too, and eyed it.

"You look like you've never drunken before", Sam said.

"It's not the drink, it's the company", Rachel whispered, throwing a glance to Joey. He was loud – noisy – and just pulled Kurt on his knees to kiss him.

"All that PDA", Blaine snorted. "Disgusting."

"You could ask him if he has a friend for you", Rachel suggested. Blaine pulled a grimace.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Rachel gulped down a '_no, you're not'_ and drank her Whiskey.

One hour later Blaine was even finer. He sat on the ground and went through magazines, sometimes loudly pointing things out that nobody reacted to.

At some point during the night Sam had laid an arm around Rachel and she had let him, even leaned in a bit.

They had a bet going on how long Kurt and Joey would be able to make out. The rule was five till ten second breaks between kisses didn't count as stopping and considered this they were snogging since almost fifteen minutes now. Sam had opened a stop watch app and measured the time.

"I almost envy them. Almost", he said.

"Doesn't it start to hurt after a time?", Rachel wondered.

"I don't think we're still going out", Sam said.

"Where would we go anyway? To a gay club?"

"Yeah. Why not."

"Oh, I see, someone is curious." Rachel grinned and turned her head a bit to be able to look at Sam. He waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to make you jealous."

Rachel hit him lightly on the chest and turned her head back but her pulse had speeded up a bit. She became more aware of his arm around her shoulders and relaxed against it.

Kurt and Joey finally parted after twenty minutes. Sam held his fists in the air while Rachel puckered her lips. She had gone for more than half an hour.

"Weak, Kurt, weak!" She threw a pillow after him on his way to the bathroom and he only laughed.

"So, what does the winner get?", Sam asked.

"How about another shot?"

"Alright. Blaine! You, too?" Sam pulled his arm back and grasped the bottle from the table.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm already drunk."

"Good, very good!" Joey grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Fill me a glass, too. And one for the chick."

"Hey!", Rachel complained. "I'm a respectable woman, okay?"

"Yeah, that's what they all say. But when the lights go out you're spreading your legs for him, aren't ya?", he said, gesturing to Sam.

Sam's face got tomato red. "We're not –"

"Never mind, never mind! And you, Blainey-Boy? Who are you gonna do it with tonight?"

"No one! I'm abstinent!", Blaine called, one fist in the air.

"On purpose?"

"No." The fist went down and he pulled a sad face. Rachel just wanted to cuddle the sadness out of him though she knew only Sam would be truly able to do that.

"Never mind, never mind. We're going to find you someone. In case of an emergency I'm sure Kurt has nothing against a threesome."

Now it was Blaine's turn to turn red while Sam put the bottle down with a loud click.

"Hey, watch your mouth! Blaine is not that desperate to actually do it with _you_."

Joey spread his arms. "You want him for yourself?"

Sam snorted and simply emptied his glass. Rachel felt the unexplained need to drink herself – this man was just too rude and – ugh. Kurt had had a better taste in boyfriends at some point in the past.

"An orgy, we can have an orgy!", Joey called now and Rachel closed her eyes. _Just ignore him_. She leaned against the couch and put her knees on it, too. As Kurt came back she wanted to tell him to never leave them alone with Joey again but of course she didn't.

"I think I'm going to bed now." Blaine tried to stand and Kurt lazily watched him.

"Are you serious? It's not even midnight."

"I'm tired. Alcohol makes me tired."

"We are planning to go _out_. You, my friend, need a man!"

"I don't want to go out with…" Blaine gestured to Joey and finally stumbled away.

"Blaine, wait." Sam got up and went to his best friend. While they talked, Rachel extended her legs and yawned. She would stay in, too, that much was clear.

As Kurt and Joey had left (Kurt a bit pissed because his friends had bailed on them) Rachel put water on the table to sober up.

"Do you have enough money for a cab?", she asked Sam.

"I don't need to, I'm crushing with Blaine."

Rachel hesitated. "In his bed?"

"Yeah. It's just cuddling, fully clothed."

"Still." Rachel threw a quick glance around and lowered her voice. "He could get a false impression."

"Nah. We are besties."

"If you say so." Rachel just puckered her lips and poured herself some water. She couldn't help but wonder about Sam – sometimes he seemed to like her, sometimes he was so fixated on Blaine it was painful for everyone to watch.

She drank her glass and put it down, getting up. Time to sleep.


	2. It's a date

Thank you for the reviews and follows! Wow I had never thought to get that many for a not 100% Blam story! Cool :-)  
So, normally there's no need to tell you this because you all are adults or sensible teens but you know... if you don't like Sam and/or Blaine with Rachel then _don't read this story_. Okay. You've been warned. On we go.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's a date**

Another three weeks later Rachel wished Blaine would find someone, too, even another Joey if necessary. It hurt her to see him look at Sam when he thought nobody was noticing. Heartbroken didn't even begin to describe it. She wondered how and why Blaine had allowed himself to fall that hard for a straight boy.

On the other hand Sam wasn't very dismissive and sometimes even seemed to encourage Blaine's crush.

After having had a hot and summery August September struck with its autumn winds now and the days were getting colder.

To Rachel's relief Kurt broke it off with Joey and started dating other guys. And then the miracle happened: Blaine did, too. Well, okay, he hooked up with someone but what a better first step could there be?

Rachel found out the next morning when she made coffee and saw a stranger coming out of Blaine's room, dressed and his jacket in his hand.

"Hey there", she said. His blond head turned to her.

"Oh. Hey. Uhm…"

"Do you want coffee? It's almost ready. Oh, don't worry, this loft has seen much more stranger staying for breakfast than can be good. You are welcome here. I'm Rachel! So, you're with Blaine…?"

"Yeah. Uhm, I'm Norman", he said, shaking her outstretched hand. And as she gave him a cup of coffee he finally sat down on the table.

"No reason for stress on a Saturday, right?", Rachel said. "Relax. Do you want a sandwich?"

If Blaine would start dating this guy he sure had to thank Rachel for keeping him in the loft after their first 'date'.

It would be so nice if both boys had boyfriends – and even nicer if Rachel would have one herself, maybe someone who was close to them already so no one would feel excluded. Yeah, she was thinking of Sam, alright. Only because he was around so often! And had the cutest smile in the whole world. His abs weren't too bad, too.

"Morning." Kurt came to the kitchen. He took a cup of their all-time favourite drink and sat down on the table, eying Norman.

"Who are you?"

"Kurt, be nice, Norman's our guest", Rachel said. "Well, Blaine's more than ours but still."

Kurt's eyes got big and his mouth fell open as he shot an unbelieving look to Rachel. She simply nodded, trying not to smile too much.

"That's great! We have to celebrate! We can go out on a double date tonight – what do you think?"

"Uhm…" Norman didn't look so convinced and Rachel quickly interfered.

"You already have plans tonight, Kurt", she said. He waved her aside.

"Oh, we can rain check, it's not like it's important. So, Norman?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm not important?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel. It's a millionth rerun of Funny Girl. You can take Sam, he isn't bored to death with that movie… yet. Where is Sam, by the way? It's already eleven on a Sunday and he hasn't shown up?"

"Oh, that's how you feel! Good to know!", Rachel said, ignoring Kurt's question. It was answered anyhow when the doorbell rang the next moment.

Norman used the opportunity of Sam coming in to slip out. Sam curiously turned his heat.

"Oh? Kurt has yet another one?", he said as Rachel closed the door. She sighed.

"No, that's –"

"Sam! Will you go with Rachel to the movies later?", Kurt cried from the table. They approached it.

"Oh, I haven't been for ages! What movie?", Sam wanted to know.

"Surprise!" Kurt grinned and got up. He patted Sam on the shoulder and retreated to his room.

"You don't have to come", Rachel said, glaring after Kurt.

"No, I want to. Will it be – just us?"

Rachel sat down and nodded.

"Oh. Cool."

She glanced at Sam who smiled. Rachel couldn't help but hold his eyes for some time.

"I don't think you'll like the movie", she said. "It's a Barbra Streisand movie about a poor girl who becomes a star and falls in love with a man. It's my favourite movie of all times but Kurt just revealed that he has enough of it. And that's called a fag! Tsk." She shook her head, raising her voice during the last sentence. But Kurt didn't react to it.

"For you, I'll watch it", Sam said and sat down, too.

"Oh – and would you also share a big box of popcorn and drink coke for me?" She tried to jingle her eyelashes as seducing as the women from the movies.

"I don't know. Popcorn and coke sound a lot like a date", Sam said. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

Rachel's stomach tingled. She held his gaze and tried to figure out his intentions. Or her own, for that matter. She'd love to try it with Sam but… what about Blaine? Then again, hadn't he started to move on today?

"How would you know?", she quietly said.

Sam wetted his lips and his eyes switched sideways for a second before looking back at her.

"Well, would you? Go on a date with me?"

Rachel leaned a bit closer and smirked. "Maybe."

In this moment the second boy from this loft came to the kitchen, yawning. Rachel leaned back and grinned at Blaine who went straight for the coffee machine.

"You've missed the departing of your guest."

"What guest?", Sam said.

"Uhm – I think his name was Nick…" Blaine scratched his black curls.

"Norman, it was Norman. Kurt tried to suck him in a double date."

Blaine jerked around. "Oh no, but he said no, did he?"

"Wait, I don't follow! Who's Norman? Why –"

Sam interrupted himself and stared at the table, biting his lip. Rachel looked from him back to Blaine.

"I think he did. He was fast to leave."

"Oh, thank God!" Blaine sat down opposite to them and nuzzled his mug.

"Not the best night?", Rachel asked.

"Nope." Blaine shook his head.

"Did you fuck him?", Sam wanted to know. Blaine chocked on his coffee and turned very red, while Rachel hit Sam's arm.

"None of your business!", she hissed. But Sam wouldn't take his eyes off of Blaine who shook his head.

"No. No, we didn't… do it."

Sam puckered his lip and lowered his gaze to the table again. Rachel wondered whether Blaine told the truth but it was none of her business, too. And she honestly wanted to know why Sam cared so much. He couldn't be in love with Blaine, he had just made an attempt to ask her out. What the heck...?

* * *

Later they went to the cinema and Sam bought popcorn and coke. Rachel didn't know if this was a date or not. At least he laid an arm around her and that's how they spent the two hours of the movie.

It got a bit awkward when they went home. With linked arms they came to a halt in front of Rachel's door. They separated. Sam took a deep breath while wringing his hands and then looked at her.

"So… It was nice."

"Kurt and Blaine are probably planning on going out" Rachel said. She somehow didn't want to part just yet and if it was any other Saturday Sam would spent the night anyhow.

"Do you want me to come, too?"

"Well, do you want to?"

It was bit pointless, all that talk, but then Sam grinned from one moment to another.

"Only if this is a date. Yes or no. Maybe doesn't count."

Rachel had to smile, too, and her whole body warmed up. As an answer she stepped closer and kissed Sam on the cheek. He laid his hand on her waist to hold her close and Rachel didn't complain.

"Is that a yes?"

"It certainly is", she said. Sam turned his head slightly and Rachel didn't move back. His lips looked really inviting. She touched them with her mouth and had to congratulate herself for this decision. It was a kiss that Fanny herself couldn't have done better. Little sparks shot through her body as she felt his warmth all around her.

When they parted Rachel laid her head on his shoulder, feeling more relaxed than the whole evening. Still, one question was on her mind.

"What should we tell… I mean Blaine won't be very happy", she said.

"He just has to get used to the idea. And he's on his way of moving on, anyway, isn't he?" Sam let go of Rachel who stepped back and got out her keys. She hadn't failed to notice his somewhat bitter tone though so she closed her fist around the keys and didn't make any attempt to open the door.

"And you don't like that because…?"

His eyes flew to her.

"I didn't say I don't like it."

"Maybe not with words. But I'm not blind, Sam… and this morning you acted a bit weird when you heard about Norman. Something is going on but I can't figure out what."

Sam bit his lip and shrugged. "Okay, maybe I don't like it. But so what? It's not that I love him, don't be afraid."

"But then what _is_ the reason?"

"Has anybody ever told you that you are too curious?" Sam smiled and stepped closer, kissing her again. Rachel looked at him for a few moments, knowing she was _not_ too curious – it was normal to be concerned about one's friends after all! But his lips _were_ quite delicious and returned the kiss that let the insides of her body burn up. Though of course she didn't let it get too hot – this was the first date and how could she know if he was serious with all that Blaine talk?

Upstairs Kurt, his recent boyfriend Phil and Blaine were sitting on the sofas, drinking and laughing.

"Ah, they are back. Is Sam gay yet or does he have to watch another rerun of Funny Girl before that happens?", Kurt said.

"Not even hundreds reruns will make me gay. Better give up your hopes on me", Sam said.

"Damn, you looked right through me", Kurt said. He giggled while Blaine didn't look so happy anymore. Phil laid an arm around Kurt to mark his territory and Rachel had to suppress a smile. Men were all the same, gay or not.

Although Sam didn't make any attempt to mark her as his territory. He strictly went to Blaine and sat down beside him.

Rachel got two glasses from the kitchen and went to her friends, sitting down beside Sam. She filled their glasses with champagne and they charged them to each other.

"Here's to us", Sam said.

Now that was more of her liking than being ignored. She squeezed his hand and leaned towards him for a smack on the mouth with an accompanying sound. When she took a sip she looked at Kurt and Phil opposite to her. Kurt's mouth stood wide open.

"What?" Blaine's voice sounded high pitched.

"Oh, yeah, our movie night turned into a date", Sam said.

"Oh my – what? Is this a joke? Rachel?", Kurt asked.

"It's true", she said, finally daring to look at Blaine. He'd gotten very pale and didn't take his eyes off of Sam. Until he cleared his throat and got up to pull the Whiskey bottle to him, that is. From that moment on he avoided looking at him.

Rachel had hoped for a less depressing reaction. She wanted Blaine to be happy – why couldn't he just date Norman? They could all be happy if he just dated Norman or any boy at all. He didn't have to stay hung up on Sam!

When Phil went to the bathroom and Kurt got up to get something from his room Sam turned to Blaine who sat as far away from him as possible on the sofa.

"You okay, dude?"

"What, _me_? Why don't you ask Rachel?"

Sam frowned in confusion. "How would Rachel know if you are okay?"

Rachel laid a hand on Sam's knee. He took it while she leaned against him and looked at his black haired friend.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry if you feel ignored but I thought you were good. Aren't you good? You had that night with Norman and… you _know_ that Sam is straight, don't you, it's not that you nurtured any hope, did you?"

Oh, now she had said it out aloud, that big thing that had been with them everywhere they had gone.

Blaine's face was coloured with a deep pink. He started at his glass for a whole minute and Rachel wondered if he tried to sit it out until the others came back. But as Phil came out of the bathroom he went to Kurt's room and the awkward silence didn't leave them.

Blaine cleared his throat and finally looked at Sam.

"Actually, I did. Did it mean nothing that we…"

He puckered his lips. Now it was Sam's turn to blush and Rachel's to blink in confusion.

"That you what?"

Sam looked onto his knees and his hand tightened around hers.

"We kissed. Once", he mumbled.

"Oh. You…" Rachel wanted to take her hand back but Sam didn't let it go and looked at her.

"Please, I didn't lie to you! What I said downstairs…"

Blaine got up, pressing the bottle to his stomach.

"I don't want to be the third wheel", he said. He went a few steps away and turned around again. "It just would've been nice if you hadn't led me on. I thought I could trust you."

Sam's hand twitched but he stayed put. Only as Blaine had vanished in his room he took back his hand and let his head fall back against the sofa.

"Shit! I'm such an idiot!"

"Why did you do it? Kiss him?" Rachel pulled on leg up and sat on it, turning completely to Sam. He closed his eyes, and a tear run down his cheek.

"Do you love him?", she whispered, still not knowing what to think. He shook his head.

Rachel softly wiped over his cheek to dry it. Finally he lifted his head and looked at her.

"I just wanted to know how it was. I'm such an ass, I should have known he'd read more into it!"

Rachel sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"But Sam… your behaviour… are you sure there isn't more to it?"

"I don't know anything except I'm not gay. I like you."

Rachel's heart fluttered at the same time as a heavy weight laid down on it. She didn't know what to think about it but there was _something_ for Blaine in Sam's heart. It was obvious. Only he didn't realise it himself and Rachel wondered whether it would be clever to not start anything with him or if that thing he had for Blaine would turn out to be just strong friendship mixed with curiosity and it was worth fighting for Sam.

Right now she couldn't define it. She leaned against Sam and silently comforted him. But as Kurt and Phil joined them the mood didn't turn around. The evening had been ruined and they soon parted.


	3. The start of something weird

Damn. If I had known Elliot when I wrote this story I SO would've made him Kurt's long term boyfriend. But for now we have to accept he's not in here. I'll write him into my next NY FF! Also please **note**: I changed the rating to **M **because I wasn't sure whether this chapter still fitted the T rating.  
Thank you for your reviews! And Guest, whoever you are, if you publish your story send me a link okay :-) I'm trying to make Blamchel a bit more popular here, hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The start of something weird**

The awkwardness continued the whole next weeks and even got worse. Sam was still around often though he and Blaine didn't really talk and only exchanged short, testing looks. Every time Rachel suggested they could go out more and not spent as much time in the loft Sam shook his head.

"I have to make it right with Blaine", he said.

"The best you can do is giving him time to heal."

"No."

"How is he supposed to get over you when you're around all the time?"

Rachel couldn't tell how often she had asked that by now. Often enough to not expect an answer. She dried a freshly washed plate with a towel and when Sam mumbled something she only turned her head a bit.

"What?"

"Maybe I don't want him to get over me."

Rachel froze. Had she gotten that right now? He didn't want… he wanted… what? She stared at Sam without doing anything for a very long moment.

"Are you… breaking up with me?", was all she could say.

"_What?_ No!"

"Well, you have to admit it sounds like the hell of a break-up line, don't it?"

She put the plate down, tossed the kitchen towel on the table and put her hands on her waist. Sam got up and came to her, trying to put his hands around her. But she turned away and crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, come on!", he said.

"First you kiss him. Then you don't want him to get over you. Sam, how can you still be in denial about your feelings for Blaine?"

"I am not gay, okay?" He raised his voice and Rachel was just glad that this was a rare opportunity they were alone in the loft.

"There is such a thing as bisexuality, Sam! You of all people should know, having dated Brittany."

"That's got nothing to do with me. I think you have lived too long with Kurt. Not everyone is gay, you know?!"

"For the thousandth time, I don't think you are _gay_! I'm just saying you shouldn't be so ignorant regarding your own feelings." Rachel shook her head, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't advice Sam as long as he didn't want to hear anything about that topic. And she didn't want to provoke a break-up. The more time passed the less she wanted to be without him. She just wasn't sure what was going on with him and Blaine and as long as that wasn't cleared up…

Rachel sighed. Sam drove his hands over his face and went a few steps to the kitchen table. He turned around again, biting his lips.

"Don't you believe me when I say that I like you?"

"Of course I do!" Rachel went to him and took his hands into hers. He relaxed, his brows no longer hoisted.

"Then stop saying I have feelings for Blaine."

Rachel held his eyes and whispered the following words.

"So you aren't even curious?"

Sam looked away and Rachel quickly stroke over his side.

"It's okay to be", she said. "It's okay. You don't even have to act on it. But being honest with yourself is crucial, believe me. In every area of your life, I mean."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and leaned to him more. Sam eventually put his arms around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her closer, letting their lips meet. His former tightened muscles got soft and Rachel snuggled up to him.

After a few moments there were door opening noises and footsteps.

"Sam is already here!", Kurt cried out loud. "Haven't I told you?"

"Yeah", Blaine muttered, following him and closing the door. Rachel stepped away from Sam to join Kurt who placed some bags with grocery on the kitchen counter. Blaine soon brought more and Rachel scanned the food.

"Vegetables, pasta, chips, cupcakes, chocolate, wine… are you planning on having a party?", she asked.

"You got that right! We have to celebrate the fact that Blaine…" Kurt made a dramatic pause as he put some leek away.

"Got a date!", he said, clapping his hands.

"Oh, you do? That's so great!", Rachel said, patting Blaine on the back.

"Kurt tried to hook me up with one of his ex's", Blaine said. "So before this could happen I decided to find someone on my own."

"Oh, I'm sure you and Adam would've made a great couple", Kurt said.

"No. We wouldn't", Blaine said. "Doesn't matter how cute you say he is – I don't want your exes."

Kurt pulled a grimace. Rachel threw a glance to Sam who leaned against the table, silently observing them. He caught her eyes and smiled, though she could tell it was a polite smile. His eyes weren't in it and he went on watching the others.

Soon Phil came over. They laid the table, prepared the food and then waited for Ethan, Blaine's date. He was supposed to arrive at six and when he hadn't showed up twenty minutes later, Blaine sighed and laid back in his chair.

"You guys, just start eating. I think I've been stood up."

"Did you gave him the right address?", Kurt wanted to know.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. I'm getting used to the fact that I'm always the dateless one", Blaine said. He wanted to take his plate but Rachel quickly laid her hand on his.

"Don't let your night be ruined from that guy! You'll find someone soon, I'm sure! Hey, tonight you're on a date with us, isn't that a good idea?"

She turned to Sam who had gotten up to open a bottle of wine and now started to go round the table to pour it into everyone's glasses. He didn't react to her words though.

"You mean… with you and Sam?", Blaine unbelievingly said.

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be good? You don't have to be alone tonight, right, Sam?"

"No, I can't possible ask of that", Blaine said. He wanted to get up again. Just then Sam came to his place and with one hand on his shoulder pushed him gently back on his chair.

"Stay, dude."

Blaine's face turned red. Although Rachel knew that it wasn't really the best thing to force him to be with all of them and maybe made it harder for him to let Sam go but she couldn't let him be lonely and miserable.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. Rachel ignored him and started to eat. Blaine kept checking his phone during the next hour but when desert was served he gave one deep final sigh and said:

"Yup, I've officially been stood up."

"Hey, we're still here, aren't we?" Rachel lifted her glass and waited until Blaine reluctantly took his.

Later when Blaine went to the bathroom Sam and Kurt both started talking as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Poor boy don't need no fake pity date, Rachel."

She ignored Kurt again and turned to Sam, shrugging.

"He looked so sad! I can't see him like that, can you? And what bad can it do if we just cheer him up a bit?"

"And it has got nothing to do with… the conversation we had earlier?", Sam said so quiet that Kurt had to lean half over the table and still asked for specifications.

Rachel laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Blaine is our friend and we comfort our friends, right?"

"Right." Sam half-smiled and leaned towards Rachel who met his lips with a light touch.

"Does that mean the chill part of the night has begun?", Kurt said. Rachel rolled her eyes before she faced him and Phil, gathering the dishes in doing so.

"Yes, it does", she simply said. She couldn't help but wonder about Sam's words. Had her willingness to bring Blaine in with them to do with the fact she wanted Sam to clear up whatever he was feeling for his best friend? And if it was, wouldn't that be kind of manipulating of her?

But oh… who cared. She didn't force anybody to do anything. She merely nudged them into a direction, everybody still had to walk for themselves.

Phil helped her tidy up the table while Kurt and Sam brought cocktail glasses, alcohol bottles and juices to the living area table. Blaine joined them in the kitchen, eager to put things into the dish washer.

"Honey, we got it. You can just relax, okay?", Rachel said.

Blaine nodded and inhaled deeply, letting his hands run over his face.

"Do you think I will ever find a boyfriend?"

Rachel patted his shoulder. "Of course you will. Just maybe not Ethan. Do you want a drink?"

"I had plenty of wine."

"Wine doesn't count", Phil said.

"You hear the man. Go on, Kurt will mix you a cocktail, he can't wait to try some recipes."

Rachel pushed Blaine lightly into the right direction, thinking how she now literally showed people which way to go. Maybe she should take a step back… but then again no one was complaining. Well, except Kurt but he didn't count – he complained about everything.

* * *

It didn't turn out too bad or weird. They drank a bit, went to a club and then back to the loft. There they said Goodbye to Blaine. Rachel hugged him and gestured Sam to come into the hug, too, then they each went to their bedrooms.

The next morning Rachel awoke in Sam's close embrace, his hair tickling her neck. Rachel smiled sleepily and yawned. There were no noises to be heard in the loft and the October sun send only low angled beams into the room. Her phone showed her it was nine o'clock. Early enough to turn around and sleep a bit longer.

"Mh", Sam moaned as she turned around in his arms.

"Don't wake up", she whispered.

"Didn't intend to."

Rachel felt his morning situation between her legs and moved in a bit more. His hand started combing through her hair although he didn't open his eyes.

Rachel lazily placed some kisses on his neck, cheeks, lips. Sam kissed back and his hand slipped under her shirt, lightly stroking her breasts.

Rachel smiled and leaned against him. "We have to be quiet", she whispered. Normally she tried to avoid sleeping together in the loft where everyone could hear them. But from Kurt's department came explicit noises often enough, he wasn't allowed to complain anymore. And Blaine, well…

"I'm quiet", Sam hushed. He stroked over her side and back, his mouth softly driving over her neck.

"Blaine", Rachel said. Sam stopped and lifted his eyes.

"Please tell me you don't want include him here, too."

"All I'm saying is… he could hear something."

For a few seconds they looked at each other. Rachel didn't want to push anyone but she wondered whether Sam already knew what he was feeling because she sure would like to know what it was, too.

"Well, his problem", Sam eventually said, rolling on top of her. He kissed her skin again. Rachel laid her head back and enjoyed the warm caressing. But even with Sam's hands wandering down on her she couldn't shut off the thoughts about yesterday and their 'threesome date'.

She leaned to Sam's ear, licked over it and whispered: "Would you like him to hear us?"

Sam mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Listening in… maybe touching himself…"

"Rachel, what the fuck?" Sam stopped and lifted his head, frowning. Oh, she'd gone too far. Where had that come from, anyway? She didn't like Blaine that way. Sam was in her thoughts all the time, and right now his hardness between her thighs was pretty exciting. She didn't need anything else. But she also couldn't deny that the thought of Blaine listening made it even more exciting. Oh my God, when had she turned into a man-hungry sex addict? It's not like Blaine was _gay_.

"I'm sorry, I was just… thinking", she whispered. "I lost myself there… you aren't mad, are you?"

"So it's not to provoke me? To prove a point to me?"

"No, Sam, I… I just have a vivid imagination, okay?"

Sam puckered his lips and threw a glance to the side, where curtains were protecting them from being seen by the others.

"Well, alright", Sam then said. He leaned down again, rubbing himself slowly but steady against her.

"He probably imagines being in your place", he said into her ear.

"No, that he's with us." Rachel closed her eyes and could almost sense Blaine in the room. His raspberry hair all messed up, touching her, touching Sam…

Rachel moaned and got rid of her pyjama shirt. Sam kissed his way down to her breasts, licking one nipple, then the other.

"Doing what?", he asked in between.

"Doing exactly that... to you", Rachel hissed.

Sam grinned. "Good to know what really gets you going."

He enfolded his hands around her waist and locked his fingers in on her band. In doing so he moved up again, joining their mouths. His fingers very slowly slipped down her pants. Then he broke the kiss, licking over her open lips.

"I won't let him fuck me", he said. Rachel gulped. She got wetter with every second, especially with that image on her mind. She needed to get rid of the fabric between them.

"You take us both then", she said.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, nothing easier than that."

Rachel reached down to completely slip off her pants. In doing so she also stripped off Sam's boxers and put a condom on him, then they laid back on the bed. His fingers slid between her legs without entering her, simply rubbing up and down. Rachel bit her lip and suppressed a moan.

Blaine's face appeared right next to Sam's in her mind. The boys kissed. Oh God. Rachel gasped for breath and pressed herself against Sam. She stroke over his back and moved her mouth to his ear.

"Blaine would be right behind you", she said.

Now Sam only moaned in response.

"He'd be just teasing us. Like… his hand…" Rachel slid further down his back. "And he'd be right here between us."

His eyes remained closed and his open mouth hovered right next to hers.

"Why is this so hot?", he whispered.

Rachel knew what he meant. She could barely hold back, she needed more, she needed him inside. In her mind both boys would be there. Just like she was both Rachel and Blaine right now. Questions about the possibility of that reality were thrown far, far away.

She pressed her lower body against Sam and bit his ear. He let a finger slid into her. Rachel relaxed her legs and moved with him. For some long moments they just moaned in unison. Rachel felt how she got wider, was ready for more. Eventually Sam pulled out his finger and adjusted himself.

"Come on, Sam, take us. Me and Blaine", she whispered into his ear. Sam groaned and softly glided in.

"Fuck", he gasped. "Maybe I'm a little bit bi."

Rachel didn't care to respond. She tilted her pelvis, eyes closed and not able to think of anything else than Sam inside of her. And Blaine, oh gosh… Blaine was there, too.

Afterwards they lay side by side, heavy breathing the only noises in the air. Rachel didn't want to start talking. She cast a side-glance to Sam who looked with a constant frown at the ceiling.

But eventually the tension got too thick and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Yes!" Sam got up and grabbed his boxers. Rachel took her bath robe and put it over her. The kitchen was quiet, too quiet. She put on the radio and the coffee machine. Sam sat down on the table, took the newspapers and hid behind it.

For a few minutes the radio filled the silence. Oh God, could it be more awkward? What had even happened? Not only had she brought Blaine up during sex but also… they had…

The loud bleeping signalising the coffee was done made her jump around. She quickly poured two cups and gave one to Sam, sitting down opposite to him.

He cleared his throat as he put the papers down and reached for his cup.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not gay."

Rachel held up one hand. "But you said… you mentioned…"

"That was in the heat of the moment. I'm not", Sam said, diving into the newspapers again. Rachel would've frowned at his strong defences if she hadn't been busy hoping that nobody had heard them – especially the parts where Blaine had been mentioned. Right now Rachel was as glad as never before Santana had moved out.

It felt like an eternity until Kurt came to the kitchen. He stretched and yawned and didn't throw one single funny glance so they were gone unnoticed by him. Good. But not the person they couldn't face ever again in case they had overheard…

Next Phil came to them. He sat down besides Kurt who sat next to Rachel, leaving two empty chairs besides Sam who never looked up from his papers. When Blaine finally came, he sat his coffee cup on the table next to where Sam was sitting and the blonde boy blushed as strong as Rachel had never seen before. Well, she avoided Blaine's eyes herself so who was she to judge.

"So… last night was fun, wasn't it?", Kurt eventually tried to start a conversation.

Most of them mumbled under their breaths. Blaine only shrugged and Kurt fixated him.

"You're seriously not satisfied with having been on a date with Sam?"

"Excuse me?" Sam put down the newspapers and glared at Kurt while Blaine got a mysterious fit of coughing.

"And Rachel", Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

She took the liberty to hit him. "Don't say it like that!"

"It was very friendly of you", Blaine said, looking only at Rachel. She forced herself to return the look to not be suspicious. But wow, his curls were just as she had imagined this morning and his eyes… wow.

"Oh, no problem. Any time again", she heard herself carking.

Someone hit her food under the table. Rachel shot Sam an angry glance while he slightly shook his head.

Meanwhile Kurt laughed his ass of. "Oh, Rachel, is someone taking a fancy to having two men?"

"This is _so_ not funny!", Sam hissed. He got up, directed his furious looks at Kurt and left the kitchen.

"Oh my, someone can't take a joke", Kurt said. He shrugged and took another bagel. "Sam is getting more jealous every day… that's a good sign, Rach, isn't it?"

But Rachel was already on her feet.

In her room Sam was already in his jeans, putting his sweater over his head as she entered.

"Don't be like that", she whispered.

"Oh, me? Who's the one goggling at Blaine as if he's the eighth world wonder?", he said, way too loud. Rachel sighed and knew they couldn't talk about it right now, not without getting overheard.

She crossed her arms while he finished dressing and threw her a disbelieving glance as he went by her.

"Call me when you calmed down!", she cried after him. Of course Kurt was staring already when Rachel went to the table and Blaine (usually polite and not doing this kind of intruding) did, too.

"I never wanted to get between you two", he said. "But I don't understand…"

"Oh!" Rachel waved him aside. "It's nothing. Sam just had had a bad dream."

Kurt sighed loudly. "Why do I get the feeling I don't even want to know?"

"You're right, you don't", Rachel said and got herself another coffee. Of course Kurt would want to know. Oh, he would die if he knew what he wasn't allowed to know.

But he never would.


	4. Totally normal (or is it?)

Thank you for reading and commenting, and also a big thank you goes to Amy-Violet for beta-ing this! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Totally normal (or is it?)**

The next few times Rachel and Sam met in his tiny apartment. For at least two weeks Sam avoided to talk about Blaine and brought up his auditions for several colleges when Rachel as much a mentioned something going on in the loft.

Then one day she informed him of the plans Kurt had for a Halloween loft party.

"I can't go."

"You can and you will. Not seeing Blaine will not put you out of your misery."

"What misery? I'm good."

"I think we need to talk about…"

"About?" Sam interrupted her with that distant look in his eyes every time she tried to bring it up. She hadn't even told him that the 'situation' hadn't left her head, sometimes haunting her in her dreams – in a very pleasant way. And every time she saw Blaine in the loft now… well, let's say if Sam's issue really had been jealousy he would've had a point. But his issue was his own sexuality that he didn't want to face. No further questions, everything was crystal clear to Rachel now. And he wouldn't let him beat around the bush anymore. She crossed her arms and turned to him while he continued to watch the movie.

"About the time we had sex with an imaginary Blaine."

Sam's cheek got red. He put his finger on the remote and turned up the volume. Rachel grabbed the remote and muted the movie.

"What's your problem, Sam? We fantasized. It was nice. So what? People think about their friends during sex sometimes. It's normal and... even good."

Sam puckered his lips before he finally talked.

"Blaine is my best friend. Who is crushing on me. Who I have kissed. And now… this?"

"So what?" Rachel said softly, laying a hand on his leg. He placed his own hand on hers and shook his head.

"Why are you afraid of being bi?" she said quietly.

Sam shook his head again, then shrugged. "It's not like I have anything against that lifestyle, I just… it would complicated things. And it's already complicated enough, dating, I mean."

He paused for a few seconds, then added quietly: "And it sure would complicate things with Blaine."

Rachel stroked over his hand.

Sam leaned back, staring into space. "But you are right. I am afraid of being bi, I can't imagine… I've seen people getting bullied for being gay. Not only at school, also in the media. I've always thought _those assholes_ and tried to protect my gay friends. But I also was kind of glad not to be them. Not having to deal with what people said or how they looked at them. There's a difference between going against the bullies as the straight friend or…"

He frowned to himself, lost in his thoughts. Rachel sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's not always black and white, Sam. Maybe you just want to think a bit, there's nothing wrong with fantasizing."

"Have you ever thought about a girl?"

"Yeah. Well, not explicit but I have wondered how it would be. I think that's human nature, wouldn't you say?"

Sam bit his lip, shrugged and sighed. "I gotta face him, huh?"

"Yes. Try to not blush too much and it will be fine."

* * *

Sam came over to the loft that very evening. It was a Thursday so Rachel had hopes for some quiet time with Kurt and Blaine.

However, it turned out that Kurt was at Phil's and Blaine was standing alone in the kitchen, cooking something that looked like paella.

"Oh, Sam, hey", he said as he saw the guest Rachel brought. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, you know… been busy."

"Well, it's good that you're here, I have made way too much food."

Sam breathed in deeply and smiled at his friend, obviously relieved he didn't have to avoid him anymore. Rachel squeezed his hand encouragingly, then went to set up the table. She laid out three plates, one at the head chair and the other to the right and left.

Only when she saw them did it occur to her that this evening could be understood as another triple-date. She felt her cheeks heating up and threw a glance at the boys in the kitchen. Sam leaned against the counter and talked while Blaine smiled brightly at him. It was obvious his crush hadn't faded away in the last weeks.

Some butterflies stirred up in her stomach. Shouldn't she be jealous? Sam was the centre of this silly love triangle, not her, the girl, as seen in so many movies. She had something to lose here but instead she wondered whether there was any chance that Blaine was bi, too. After all there had been that kiss in high school… yeah, they had been drunk and afterwards Blaine had run off to be with Kurt but… maybe?

Maybe what? Rachel shook her head and went to the kitchen. Silly fantasies, sometimes you had to hold them in check. She cuddled up to Sam and laid her head on his chest while watching Blaine throw some pepper and salt into a rice pan.

"Mmm, smells so good", she said.

"And it's almost ready, too!" Blaine said, smiling happily.

"Let me taste it, come on!" Rachel nudged Blaine's shoulder. He got a spoon and took some of the rice, then held up the spoon. Rachel simply leaned forward and ate it from his hand. She hadn't intended to be flirty but now she held his eyes, catching herself wanting to get a reaction from him. But Blaine kept smiling, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Mmm, it's perfect! Sam, you have to try it, too."

"So it's not too salty?" Blaine tried it himself while Rachel pulled a puppy face on Sam.

"We need your opinion, you know?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Then Blaine held up the spoon and Sam leaned in. While he closed his lips around the spoon he also held Blaine's eyes and this time the look on Blaine's face changed. He gulped and was motionless for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and quickly turned to the stove.

Rachel stroked Sam's chest. He chewed and stared out of the window and when Blaine took the food and went to the table, Sam let out a breath and leaned his face against her cheek.

"Shit. I wanna kiss him."

"Me too", Rachel whispered.

"We've gone too far. We should leave right now."

"He's so happy that we're here, we can't!"

"Rachel, the longer I'm here the gayer my thoughts will get!"

Rachel laughed. "I can distract you afterwards. Or… you know…" She let her fingers wander over his stomach and leaned to his ear.

"We'll have our little fantasy again."

Sam took a deep breath. "Right. Okay. Not creepy or weird at all."

"Are you coming?" Blaine called from the table.

Sam suppressed a laugh while Rachel took his hand and pulled him to the table. Blaine had taken the seat to the left, so Rachel let Sam sit in the middle and sat down on the right side.

It wasn't unpleasant but weird, very weird. Rachel lit some candles and all in all it felt like a date to her. Only that Blaine knew nothing about that and probably wouldn't have agreed if he had. Oh, she shouldn't think like that. Sam was right, it was kind of creepy. She had a boyfriend who she adored. Couldn't she be content with him? But it wasn't like Sam did anything different. Sure, they looked at each other and sometimes held hands but there were those moments they both were focused on Blaine, fascinated by his lips or hair or general face.

They must've been the weirdest couple in history.

When dinner ended Rachel couldn't think of any excuse to go to Sam's. They moved to the living room area and Rachel escaped to the bathroom. There she stared at her mirror image and promised herself to now be the platonic and sweet friend Blaine deserved. He was _Blaine_, for heaven's sake! It was almost as if Rachel was crushing on Kurt!

Okay… not really. Kurt was like her brother and this would never have happened with him. Damn, why weren't he and Blaine still a couple? Why had Blaine so obviously to be in love with Sam, just… why?

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded to herself. Now only platonic thoughts, alright!

But when she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Blaine and Sam sitting close together, just talking, and her pulse sped up. They both wanted it, only Blaine didn't know what Sam was feeling. Suddenly she wondered whether she would be the third wheel once Sam had enough courage to face his feelings alone. Would he leave her for Blaine?

Rachel gulped. Maybe she shouldn't encourage anything concerning Blaine. See, another reason to only feel platonic feelings now. Everything was settled. Rachel Berry had a plan and she would make it work. Blaine equals gay (second) best friend and that was it!

She sat down next to Sam, laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand. Sam turned his head to her and kissed her on the forehead. Rachel's eyes had landed on Blaine, though. He looked down awkwardly, puckering his lips. He probably viewed Rachel as an intruder. She didn't want to make him feel that way; why couldn't he smile at her the same way he did at Sam?

But oh, no, wrong direction of thoughts.

"We were just talking about the upcoming Avengers movie", Sam said, squeezing her hand. "Do you want to see it, too?"

Rachel looked at him, then Blaine, whose expression she couldn't read. If she said no they both would go alone, wouldn't they? If she said yes… would they go on another trio-date?

"I'm always in for a movie night", Rachel said, thoughts still lingering at the former question. Since Blaine didn't view things like that she and Sam shouldn't, either. Or at least they should ask Blaine – whoa, no! Fantasizing was one thing. Trying to make it real another one (and a completely insane one, too).

"Hey, we could totally watch a movie now", Sam said, enthusiastically looking at both of them. Blaine smiled immediately and nodded.

"Last week I got a few new DVD's!"

"Oh! Do you have '_Breakfast at Tiffany's_? I love that movie! Or '_Pretty Woman'_!", Rachel said.

"Kurt does, too, but I was more talking '_The Hobbit'_ or '_Percy Jackson'_."

Rachel pulled a face. But then she realised she was aiming for romantic movies while this was _not a date_! So she agreed to watch '_The Hobbit'_ and spend the evening totally sexual-tension-free.

* * *

"The thing I said about not running away from Blaine?" Rachel said the next morning. "I take it all back. We should avoid him."

"What?" Sam frowned at her. "I finally feel comfortable around him again. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Rachel let her fingers run through his hair. They were still lying in bed – in Sam's of course – both of them too lazy to get ready for work. Sam only had to be in the store he was working in at ten and Rachel's Friday morning was always course-free so they had no reason to get up too early.

"You're feeling comfortable around him? Really?"

"Well... yeah. It's not like I wanna jump him. I'm okay with having some feelings without acting on them."

"Oh yeah? Because it didn't sound like that on Friday. Anyway! I'm not! When did Blaine become so hot? I mean he's always been, of course, but after my one-week-crush on him in high school I have never thought about him like that ever again. He was just Kurt's boyfriend and then ex, you know, and gay! So gay!" She giggled, though she didn't know why.

"Thoughts are okay! Just remember you already have a man by your side… one who's willing to please all your needs." Sam smiled and kissed her. Rachel closed her eyes and kissed back, though she couldn't help but wonder…

"Would you be jealous…?"

"I already am", Sam said, lips moving down her throat. "You don't think he's hotter than me, do you?"

"Of course not. Do you?"

"What?"

"Think he's hotter than me?"

Sam laughed and looked up. "Rachel, you're a girl, he's a boy."

"So? You think he's hot, don't you? That's even worse than your jealousy because I would never leave you for Blaine, while you could discover –"

"No", Sam interrupted. He propped himself on one elbow and placed his hand lightly on her cleavage. "I will never be really gay, like in a relationship with a boy. Just bi-curious. That's all."

"Alright", she said, not sure about it but also not wanting to discuss it right now.

"He'll always be my best friend and I don't want to ruin that", Sam said. "I won't avoid him. And you can't, anyway, you _live_ with him."

"Maybe it's easier for me than for you. To be with him, I mean. Cause he loves you."

Sam snorted and shook his head. "It's a crush that will fade as soon as he meets someone who's as gorgeous as me and returns his affections."

"_You_ kind of do", Rachel said, slapping his hand against his arm.

"He doesn't need to know that." Sam grinned and leaned in for another kiss.


	5. Bad friends

Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 5: Bad friends**

When Rachel returned from college to the loft Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table with many pamphlets in front of him. Kurt was standing in front of the fridge and was rambling something about 'Adam's Apples'.

"Wait, are you still in that club?" Rachel said as she put her purse down on a table and took off her jacket.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt frowned at her, slamming the door shut.

"Because Adam is in it? Adam as in 'your ex'?"

Blaine let out a suppressed laugh. "That's rather a reason for him to stay there."

Rachel turned around on the spot. Blaine wasn't looking up so Rachel turned to Kurt again and crossed her arms.

"What did I miss? Tell me everything right now!"

"Nothing, nothing really!" Kurt shot a furious glance at Blaine. "You're seeing things. I'm happy with Phil."

"Yeah. As happy as you were with Kevin, Terry or Joey."

"Shut up!" Kurt's tone was very high and he actually threw an apple at Blaine. He laughed and dodged it.

"I don't have to deal with this shit", Kurt said. He grabbed another apple and went to his room.

Rachel grinned after him and silently clapped her hands.

"Any chance of a reunion?" she asked, sitting down next to Blaine. Only as he turned to her did she remember that she had wanted to keep some distance from him.

"I don't know. I'm not very much in favour of getting back together with your exes. Yes, it's true!" he added as Rachel put on a doubting expression.

"Hey, I drooled over Kurt only for a few months after we broke up", Blaine said.

"Oh, it's okay, I believe you. But do you really think Kurt's still in love with Adam?"

Blaine shrugged. "He brings him up a lot."

Rachel thought about the possibilities but… there weren't any. Phil was still on and whether Kurt loved him or not when Kurt didn't want things to change they wouldn't.

"Well… we can't do anything", Rachel sighed. She intended to get up but then the pamphlets in front of her attracted her eye. She took one and frowned at Blaine.

"Aren't you already in NYADA?"

"Oh, those aren't for me." Blaine took the pamphlet from her and gathered the others, info material on different colleges.

"But… oh. Sam?"

Blaine nodded while piling them neatly up.

"It's been a while since we talked about it and... the auditions for next year are starting now."

Rachel looked at Blaine for a few moments, trying to catch one of the many thoughts going through her head. How could Sam not see how much Blaine cared for him on a deeper level than best friends and how much must it hurt Blaine to see him and Rachel together…?

She couldn't help but ask: "Are you okay? With me and Sam? Because if you're not you shouldn't pretend to be for the sake of peace or anything like that. We'd totally respect your feelings and spend more time at Sam's and…"

"No!" Blaine looked up and shook his head. "No. Please, I'm…" He cleared his throat.

"I'm not okay but… I also don't want you to stay away. You're both so nice and cooperative and… I want things to stay like they are."

Rachel put one hand on her heart, feelings Blaine's pain, adoring his kindness. Out of a reflex she took his hand and closed her fingers around it. He returned the gesture, putting on a half-smile.

"For the record, you can go on a date with me and Sam anytime again", she said. Out of friendship of course.

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"I think I pass, but thanks."

"It's not like that", Rachel quickly said. She didn't exactly plan her words but she also knew what she would be saying now and still couldn't stop talking.

"You're not the third wheel. We really like being with you."

"Rachel", Blaine said. "I'm in love with your boyfriend."

"I know." She squeezed his warm hand and sighed, eyes on the table.

"How can you still encourage me then? Shouldn't you be guarded or something like that? Oh, no, it's okay, I get it. You have nothing to fear, Sam's straight and probably either pitying me or has already forgotten about my feelings."

Blaine took back his hand and fumbled with the pamphlets. Rachel bit her lip and bit it again, holding back every possible word that would give away too much.

"Look at me", Blaine snorted. "I'm such a pity party, unbelievable. I should – I know I should get over him."

He sank back into his chair, hands in front of his face, voice trembling with the last words.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm not trying hard enough. I'm –" He sighed and shook his head.

Rachel stroked over his shoulder. "Don't punish yourself for being in love, Blaine! It's okay, it really is. You know, sometimes things get easier if you just lay back and relax, stop trying to change the situation and just accept it however it is."

"Yeah", Blaine said softly while he stared at the table.

Rachel leaned back, feeling disappointed without really knowing why. She had always known that Blaine was gay. And in love with Sam. She had never expected anything else from him. Anything at all. But right now she felt like a child that cried his lungs out because they saw a delicious cake on the other side of the window pane, simply wanting a piece of it.

Oh my God. She was such a drama queen. And a spoiled one, too.

* * *

The next week they had a great Halloween party. Plus Rachel thought she'd gone through all her issues so on Sunday she was sure to be able to go back to the way things were. Since Sam was still with her she could project all her love and need for affection onto him and be with Blaine like any normal girl would be with a gay boy. And she had to. Today Sam had agreed to collaboratively practise his singing skills in order to be able to apply to a music college. Art colleges were on the table, too.

Kurt had spent the night at Phil's and wasn't home yet. Before he had left the day before he had mumbled "Enjoy your threesomeness" so Rachel might have to talk with him soon about how he totally had gotten everything wrong.

She hummed while she made coffee and sandwiches. Yeah, it was noon but she had only awakened shortly before. Sam was taking a shower and Blaine wasn't up yet although Rachel had called for him a few minutes ago. After all they had plans this Sunday!

Blaine came yawningly into the kitchen, wearing pyjamas and with his hair all messed up. He looked very sexy and Rachel sent him a good-morning-smile.

"There you are! I've made coffee."

"Thanks! But first I gotta pee", he said, walking straight past the table to the bathroom door. In front of it he stopped.

"Someone… is Sam showering?"

"Oh, just tell him it's you. When Santana was still living here she walked in on me showering all the time."

"Uhm, that was a different situation…?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it and it isn't one."

Rachel put some cheese on the last slice of bread and brought the plate to the living room table, having decided they'd lunch there. As she turned around, Blaine was still standing there and Rachel had to get a grip on herself to not giggle about his shyness.

Then the bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out, the stereotypical towel around his waist. Blaine seemed to be frozen and stared at the blond who was standing in front of his nose.

"Morning", Sam said.

"Uhm…"

"You okay?"

Sam put a hand on Blaine's arm as he walked past him.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. You, too?" Blaine extended his hand to return the gesture but Sam already was too far away so Blaine stroked the air. Rachel bit her lip and looked away, not wanting to laugh at her friend.

Sam smiled. "Course I am. I get to spend the day with my two favourite people, what more can a man ask for?"

"Yeah, right!"

"Don't forget we're going to work!" Rachel said, getting closer. "Doing some serious work on your voice, my friend!"

She let her hands wander over Sam's side to his back, pecking him on the lips. He just smelled so good, fresh and manly. She could totally understand Blaine's fascination.

"Oh, I'm so not looking forward to your 'advice'", Sam joked. He twitched his eyebrows to Blaine who was _still_ standing there.

"If she gets too annoying we'll just ignore her, right?"

Rachel could tell Blaine already wanted to ignore her. She hit Sam lightly on the chest and left him as a matter of punishment.

* * *

"Six hours. We've been doing this for six hours straight. Tomorrow I won't be able to talk at all", Sam moaned. He threw himself onto the couch and took a pillow that he laid on his head.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Blaine, who grinned happily.

"It's for a good cause, Sam!" he said.

"I won't get accepted into NYADA anyhow", the dampened answer came from under the pillow.

"You never know!"

"Dude, even _Kurt_ wasn't accepted at first", Sam said, throwing the pillow at Blaine (he missed though).

"I don't stand a chance with Carmen Tibideaux."

"Why not? What matters is that Kurt got in, right, and you're just as talented as Kurt, not to mention charming, handsome and – uhm." Blaine suddenly stopped and looked down at his feet, his cheeks getting red.

Rachel held her breath. She was surprised this was the first awkward moment of the day (well apart from the bathroom situation this morning) after having spent so much time together.

"And?" Sam said. "Come on, don't stop complimenting me."

Blaine laughed embarrassedly and Rachel inhaled. Since Blaine didn't say anything anymore and just stood there with some sheets in his hands she jumped in.

"And good spirited", she said. "Right, Blaine? NYADA is looking for optimistic people?"

"I don't think that's a required factor", Blaine mumbled. Rachel put her own papers down on the table and then didn't know what to do. Normally she always knew what to do. Maybe she would've taken matters into her own hands if she hadn't forbidden herself to even think about anything Blaine related anymore.

"My, I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? We'll order something in, okay?" Blaine said and pulled out his phone.

When he was in the kitchen, talking, Sam slightly got up and pulled Rachel onto him. Without any warning his hot breath thrust into her ear.

"I wanna fuck him… right there on the kitchen table."

An electric wave rushed through her, concentrating in her abdomen. She couldn't help but moan, bit her lip to suppress it and pressed her body harder against him.

"Don't… not here, he's…. we're bad friends", she hissed.

"He wants it, too", Sam said. His hand ran over her butt, his fingers dangerously close to even more sensitive areas.

"That's why we're bad. He…" She stopped talking again, knowing Sam didn't want to hear about love. Only about sex. Oh yes, he was just as bad as a friend as she was. They should really end this silliness.

Rachel got a grip on herself and got up, just in time to see the bathroom door closing behind Blaine. She refused to think he was fleeing from them and went to the kitchen to put out some plates. But when Blaine came out he mumbled something about 'fresh air', got his coat and left, closing the door loudly behind him.

Rachel sat down on the table and sighed.

"He _is_ fleeing from us."

"Should we talk to him?"

Rachel shook her head, then shrugged. "I don't know. He kind of has a point, hasn't he?"

Sam bit his lips, gazing at the door. Then he moved towards it, getting faster until he had left the loft, leaving the door open.

Rachel stared at it for a few seconds. What were Sam's motivations right now? It couldn't just be… Blaine was so important to him. And he clearly was attracted to him, too. Was this what people called 'impending doom'? The feeling that sooner or later she would lose him to his best friend?

Her eyes were watery before she knew it. She blinked the tears away, swallowing down the pain they brought and concentrated on arranging the plates and cutlery neatly next to each other.

Half an hour later the food arrived. Rachel had sent a text to Sam asking why it was taking so long to talk to Blaine but hadn't gotten any answer yet. It was driving her crazy. She let her phone lie beside her plate as she ate. Well, as took a few bites until she realised she hadn't any appetite and simply focused on staring at the phone.

That's how Kurt found her.

"Oh my, what happened to you? Don't tell me Santana was here. We should've thrown away her stuff months ago!"

"What? No. No… I…" Rachel clacked with her finger nails on her phone screen. "I'm waiting for a text."

"Oh." Kurt nodded knowingly. "Callback?"

"No." Rachel ran her hand over her mouth. "Sam left a few moments ago and… kind of vanished."

Kurt frowned. "That doesn't sound like Sam at all. Maybe something happened or –"

"He's with Blaine, Kurt. Blaine stormed out and Sam went after him. Once again. I should break up with him before he leaves me, right? I'm not seeing things, am I? He so returns Blaine feelings, and I… I…"

Rachel couldn't hold back her tears anymore, they just streamed down her face. She threw her hands in front of her eyes and sobbed.

Kurt was immediately at her side, throwing his arms around her. Rachel leaned against him and cried even more.

"Sh… you are seeing things, Rachel. He's with you. Blaine is… well, his best friend. Just don't talk yourself into something that can't be farer from reality", Kurt quietly said.

"He's into him", Rachel said between cries.

"Don't", Kurt said, shaking his head. Finally Rachel got a grip on herself and leaned back. Kurt gave her a tissue and she wiped her eyes with it.

"I'm not talking myself into it. He told me."

"He – what?"

Rachel shrugged. She shouldn't have said anything, that was Sam's private matter. But how was she supposed to deal with this on her own? She would've never thought it could take such a threatening turn. It was her own fault, too, she had had to encourage him to explore his feelings for Blaine, oh, why hadn't she just kept silent?

"He – he what? Is he gay now or… What?" Kurt paced the room, only to stop and stare at her.

"I don't know. Bi-curious or maybe really, actually bi", Rachel said. "But don't tell him you know that, alright?"

"But… he has been with so many girls and he really likes you and…"

Rachel frowned. "Yeah. That's what being bi is about, isn't it? Liking both genders."

"No, it's – " Kurt interrupted himself and bit his lip. "I kind of always thought it's an excuse to not face one's own gayness."

Rachel didn't know what to say and simply shrugged again.

"Anyhow. Bi-curious doesn't mean he's in love with Blaine. Just wait and see, okay? Alright, Rachel, promise me you won't lose your head over it?"

After a short hesitation she nodded.

"You know what? Maybe he just needs to get it out of his system. Maybe he just needs a good snog with Blaine to be able to fully concentrate on you", Kurt said. He sat down beside Rachel and put his flat hand on the table.

"Next Friday, here. We will arrange something!"

"What?"

"I'm not yet clear on the details but I will have a plan soon."

"Kurt… no. Blaine will get hurt."

Kurt puckered his lips and slowly nodded. Then he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, then we have to make clear it's only physical. You have liked your threesome dates, haven't you?"

"What are… _Excuse me_?"

Kurt grinned. "And you and Blaine have kind of a history. Perfect, it's perfect!"

Rachel ripped her eyes open. Was Kurt really suggesting what she thought he was?

Except that she wasn't able to think of anything right now and…

"What?"

Kurt patted her shoulder. "I'm not saying you all should sleep together, just some making out…"

"Oh my God, you are crazy!" Rachel got up and scowled at him. "I'd try to talk you out of it but there's no way you will be able to… arrange… oh Kurt, you have gone _completely_ insane!"

With that she took her phone from the table and went into her room.


	6. Friends only

Thank you for your reviews! Thanks also to Amy-Violet for betaing! :-) Today just a short chapter because the next one will be a little longer and I couldn't insert a break into it.^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friends only**

Sam eventually called to tell her he and Blaine had gone to Starbucks and forgotten the time. He wanted to come by later but Rachel told him she was going to bed early. And that's what she did. Cuddling up in her bathrobe she watched the saddest movie she could find on her laptop ('_Prayers For Bobby'_). Then she passed out around ten (before Blaine had come back) and spent the next day thinking about how Sam and Blaine were probably a couple now.

So when Sam came to the loft that night and tried to kiss her, she turned away and crossed her arms.

"How did it go with Blaine?"

"Well, good. I already told you yesterday", Sam said, frowning questioningly.

"Afterwards, I mean. Did you go to your place?"

"Yes. We watched a DVD – you told me you didn't want any company." Sam shook his head. "How are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Rachel puckered her lips. She knew she was overreacting and her imagination was way too vivid - actually for a few weeks already – but she couldn't let it go.

"Did you…" She turned her head away again and lowered her voice. Kurt and Blaine weren't home yet but she still couldn't say it out loud.

"What, Rachel, what?" Sam opened his arms and raised his eyebrows. "You can't be asking me what I think you're asking."

Rachel bit her lip and looked at him.

"Did you?"

"Did I fuck Blaine?"

Rachel ran her hand over her forehead. "Do you have to use such a vile language? Did you and Blaine get intimate on any level?"

"I – no. I already told you I would never do anything to risk my friendship with him. And I wouldn't cheat on you! Do you really believe I'd do that?"

Rachel looked to the floor. Of course she hadn't believed it. But then again she had because lately it had gotten harder to separate fantasy from reality.

"I just had that image in my mind", she said quietly. Then she looked at him again.

"You have to admit that your words and behaviour and our – actions – all went in that direction. How could I not think about it? And then you rushed after him yesterday as if… as if…" Rachel gulped and shook her head.

Sam took a step closer and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I care for him. And I felt guilty because of… what I said. But I don't love him. Alright?"

He came closer still until she could rest her head against his shoulder and bury her nose in his neck.

"You don't?" she asked.

"I don't."

Sam stroked over her head and hair.

"We gotta leave this strange double crushing behind us", he whispered.

"How?"

Rachel lifted her head and looked him into the eyes. She could tell he meant it. But that didn't help getting over Blaine – oh my God, that sounded so serious. They were merely crushing on him. Okay, the two of them, weird enough.

"Do you think…" Rachel bit her lip and looked to the closed loft door. It was Kurt's fault, he had put that thought in her mind. Well… At least he had done nothing to stop her from thinking things.

"Do you think it would go away if we… like only one time… like…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Make out with him", Rachel said while gazing to the table. Damn, why couldn't she look at Sam right now?

He stepped away from her and said nothing so she eventually forced herself to look at him. Sam didn't let on what he was thinking. He could either freak out the next second or start laughing, she just couldn't tell.

When he spoke his voice was completely calm.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, Sam! Just think about it. It's sexual attraction, right? So maybe it would cool off if we let it out of our systems!" Great, now she was using the exact same words Kurt had used yesterday. Note to self: Stop listening to Kurt.

"What makes you think… and even if… how on earth… oh my God! Are you actually serious?"

"Would you please finish your sentences!? And look, it's not as illogical and crazy as it sounds like! People pair up in trios all the time!"

"Rachel. Blaine is my best friend. How often – " Sam interrupted himself and shook his head.

"I better leave you to your fantasies. Call me when you're sober."

But Rachel wouldn't let him go again. She clung to his arm and held him back from walking away with all her weight.

"Don't be such a wimp! You're crushing on him already, so don't pretend like nothing's going on. And he loves you! Your _friendship_ is a big construction of lies, isn't it?"

Sam stopped and glared at her. He opened his mouth to say something – when suddenly the door opened and someone came in.

"Oh – hey Sam. Rachel." Blaine nodded to them and closed the door. As he turned around again and saw they both were still looking at him he frowned.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Blaine actually touched his face. Rachel let go of Sam and found her tongue.

"No, not at all. We were just arguing. About the usual stuff, you know, weather and gossip and hair products. Daily subjects."

"Hair products?" Blaine looked questioningly at Sam.

"Is this coat new? Looks good on you", Sam said.

Rachel wanted to hit him but instead put on a friendly smile and nodded.

"Suits you perfectly, if I may say!"

"Okaaaay." Blaine's frown deepened but at least he started walking. "Thanks, I guess. You two keep… arguing about the weather. I'll be in my room."

When he was out of sight, Rachel finally gave in to her impulse and hit Sam's arm repeatedly.

"You idiot! _Looks good on you?_ Now tell me again you don't want to get it on with him!"

"Shhh, are you crazy?" Sam quickly laid a hand on her mouth – she had spoken quietly enough though!

"I never denied – you know what. It's still not going to happen", Sam whispered. "End of discussion."

"Oh, how I love when people say that! As if it actually ends anything!" Rachel threw her hair over her shoulder and went to the kitchen. There she put on the coffee machine more to make some noise than to actually get some coffee although she could use something to calm her nerves.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and took a few steps towards the kitchen, too. Then he glanced into the direction Blaine had disappeared.

"Not happening", he mumbled under his breath.

Rachel just shook her head. She made them both coffee and decided to change the subject. It was better for both – or maybe the three – of them.

* * *

The next Friday they all met in the loft. Kurt had loudly announced that "this will be a friends-only thing" so they weren't allowed to bring dates, he hadn't even invited Phil, and Sam and Rachel were just an exception as long as they were both there in their function as best friends to him and Blaine.

"Are you sure you didn't invite Phil?" Blaine asked as Kurt lit the last candle in the living room area and dimmed the light. On the table were standing four champagne flutes and a bottle, plus he had already opened a wine bottle 'to let it breathe'.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Uhm… because this looks more like a romantic set-up than on the evenings you and Phil are actually having a date?"

"Tsk, you're totally seeing things here", Kurt said as he put some roses in a vase and brought it to the table. Blaine just frowned and looked questioningly to Rachel who had stopped preparing cheese snacks to watch Kurt's doings.

"If so I'm seeing it too", Rachel said.

"Oh, don't be such party poopers", Kurt said. He put his hands on his waist and proudly looked over the scene.

"Can't a guy arrange a cosy evening for himself and his friends without being criticised? When's Sam going to arrive?"

"Any minute now", Rachel said and continued cutting cheese into cubes. Then she put some olives onto them, sealed the deal with toothpicks and brought the plate to the table.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt jumped.

"I'll get it! Sit down, just sit down!" He pushed Rachel and then Blaine onto the couch and rushed away. Blaine moved until he sat at the other end, far away from Rachel and she didn't know if she should be offended or if his thoughts were to let her sit next to Sam.

But no matter what it was, his plans failed.

"No, no, Blaine, you gotta sit between them. Remember: Friends-only!" Kurt gestured wildly and disguised his voice so that Rachel not very secretly rolled her eyes. He was acting too excited, too insincere. But what could possibly on his mind with all his 'friends-only' emphasizing? So she didn't say anything, greeted Sam via nod only and silently sighed.

She had the feeling this evening would be a long one.

* * *

After one bottle of champagne and half a one of wine Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Oops, sorry", he said while taking it out. After one glance at the callers ID he added: "Do you mind if I take it? It's Phil, wanting to say good night I suppose."

Rachel frowned (since when did he asked for permission to answer his phone?) while Blaine gestured Kurt to go on.

"Hi honey bear! I'm just in the middle of – oh what? WHAT? No way. NO WAY! I'm on my way! Guys!"

Kurt jumped up. "I'm so sorry to bail on you like this – but Phil's mother just had a stroke! Can you believe it? On a Friday night, who gets strokes on a Friday night?"

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! Oh my God! What if _not_? I don't want to think about it! Oh goodness!" He stumbled to the wardrobe, grabbed his jacket and bag and then was gone.

And just like that it was the three of them. Sitting on a couch by candle light with wine glasses in front of them. Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, clever, Kurt, what a strategy! And she hadn't suspected anything. Oh, she should've known better!

"Well…" She cleared her throat. "More wine, anyone?"

"I don't think it's appropriate if we continue this evening. I mean a mother of one of our friends had a stroke", Blaine said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Poor woman."

Of course they didn't see it. They didn't know Kurt like she did – not even Blaine. And more so they were both incredibly naive and would believe anything anyone said.

Rachel shook her head. "She'd want us to go on."

Wait a minute. Was she actually supporting this now? But it wasn't like anything would happen. Sam didn't want to and neither did Blaine. And Rachel… well. Let's put it this way: She wouldn't protest if anything was about to start. But as said before… no way.

"No. I'm gonna call Kurt and ask for details", Blaine said. He was about to get up when Sam grasped his arm and held him back.

"No, dude, he's got too much on his mind already."

"Oh, but… isn't there something I can do?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Maybe Rachel's right."

Both boys were looking at Rachel and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course I am", she said, not sure if they wanted to hear this. Then she finally poured more wine in their glasses.

"Let's try not to think about it too much, okay?"


	7. A Night To Remember

Again, thanks to Amy-Violet for beta-ing. :-) And to everybody reading and reviewing. Now you waited long enough to this chap, so on you go! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Night To Remember**

After a few more glasses Rachel didn't think much about Kurt's sudden departure anymore. She felt relaxed and happy and giggled more than necessary but it didn't matter since the boys did, too.

Eventually Blaine got up to call Kurt and Rachel glided into his spot. Sam put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

"Kurt was right, this _is_ cozy", she said, staring into the candle light.

"Yeah, very romantic", Sam whispered into her hair.

"Oh, but it's supposed to be platonic."

"Really? Doesn't look like it."

Rachel closed her eyes and made an agreeing sound. When Blaine came back, he sat next to her and sighed.

"We can breathe again! Kurt said it was false alarm but he still has to comfort Phil and stay the night. Isn't he a good friend?"

"Oh, you have no idea", Rachel mumbled.

"So, uhm… what do we do now?" Blaine said. "I can leave so you two you can have a date night after all. I'll just… go to my room."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam said while Rachel quickly grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You're not going anywhere", she said.

"Uhm… okay." Blaine looked insecurely from Rachel to Sam. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Alright then we'll continue our platonic get together. But no making out, you two." He jokingly waggled a finger and his smile was a little too bright.

Rachel really didn't know what she was doing. She felt her fingers slipping in between his and her thumb stroking about Blaine's soft skin.

"There's another option as to how this evening can go", she whispered. Blaine's eyes got as big as saucers but he didn't take away his fingers. After having stared at Rachel for a few moments he looked at Sam.

"Are… you… _what_?" His voice sounded as weak as Rachel's knee felt. She turned to look at Sam, too, barely noticing his red cheeks in the dim light. Now it was all up to him and the moments until he spoke felt like weeks.

First Sam cleared his throat and locked eyes with Rachel. Then he very briefly glanced at Blaine and let his eyes rest on the floor.

"Rachel and I have… kind of… we have a fantasy", he mumbled. "Nothing serious. Alright, just forget what I just said, it's just silly…"

"Is… are we talking about… A fantasy?" Blaine took his hand back and buried it between his knees.

Rachel felt her face getting hot with embarrassment. Still. Sam didn't seem to be strictly against it anymore and now once it had been uttered out aloud the long suppressed flame in her was nurtured and burning higher than it should.

"About you", she said in a hushed tone.

Rachel nudged Sam so that he finally locked eyes with Blaine. When she looked at the black haired boy he seemed paralysed. She could almost hear the thoughts spinning around in his head, weighing the pros and cons. Eventually he looked to the side, clearing his throat and breathing in deeply.

"Right", he mumbled. "Alright. Okay. Why not."

"It doesn't have to be weird", Rachel whispered. She calmingly stroked over Blaine's back. Maybe she should stop talking. This _was_ weird, who was she kidding.

Blaine took his glass and drank a few sips from it. Then he leaned back against the couch while Rachel withdrew her hand. They looked at each other somewhat awkwardly. Rachel didn't know who was supposed to reach out first. But not doing anything was getting harder and harder until she simply laid her hand on Blaine's arm and built a connection that led to them leaning towards each other.

She practically melted into Blaine's lips. So different to Sam's but sweet and soft nonetheless. Though Blaine still felt somewhat stiff and rigid. She felt a hand on her back and then a warm body leaning against her, Sam's arms wrapping around her waist and his mouth driving over the skin on her neck.

Rachel shivered. Blaine's hand stroke over her side and then came to Sam's arm, staying there. Their kiss broke and Rachel opened her eyes. The expression in Blaine's eyes as he looked over her shoulder at Sam let him seem vulnerable and hopeful at the same time and suddenly Rachel knew this was the worst idea ever. Of course Blaine would get hurt, no matter if they made clear this was only physical. For him it wasn't, at least not with Sam.

But too late now. Sam leaned his head over her shoulder just enough to signal to Blaine what he wanted and within milliseconds the black haired boy had both his hands cupped around Sam's face and pressed his mouth against his. After a few moments Sam pulled back laughingly.

"Dude, take it easy."

"I'm sorry, I…" Blaine exhaled and ran his hand over his mouth, gliding back a few inches.

Rachel patted his knee.

"If you don't want to we can just –"

"No", Blaine quickly interrupted her. "I mean, yes. I want to. I'm just…" He sat on the edge of the sofa and reached for his glass again. Rachel saw how his hand was trembling and she took a deep breath. Her eyes fell on the empty snack tray which reminded her that she was actually hungry.

"Should we order food? I mean we've got all night and can take it slow, right?"

"Yeah", Sam said, leaning back a bit. "Good idea. I'm starving."

He pulled out his phone and got up. Rachel sat back to get some distance from Blaine because she thought he'd appreciate it. But he turned his head and smiled at her. Rachel smiled back, her pulse speeding up. God, he was so attractive. And cute. She'd love to get more of him than that short kiss…

"What do you want, Thai or Italian?" Sam waggled two menus in front of her face.

"Uhm – Italian?"

"Yeah", Blaine uttered. And took another long gulp from his glass with which he emptied it. Since Rachel could use more herself she got up and opened a bottle of piña colada, a sweet alcoholic drink.

She put three proper glasses for it on the table and filled them up.

"It's strange", Blaine said as he took one glass. "I never made out with girls before. I just didn't want it. Well, yes, that one time back in high school…"

Rachel sat down and smiled.

"Yes. I remember. But you only liked it because you were drunk."

Blaine chuckled. "Looks like alcohol makes me bi."

Rachel drank a few gulps and leaned back on the sofa, casually leaning against Blaine and letting her fingers wander over his chest.

"How come Sam wants this?" he whispered.

"Oh, come on. You know he's curious since your kiss, don't you?"

"He could have… asked me first." Blaine stared into space. Then he shuddered and sipped from his glass.

"He is very insecure about it", Rachel said. She giggled. "I practically had to interrogate him before he would tell me. Mmm." Her fingers liked what they felt. And her usual caution was gone, even the voice in her head that constantly told her to stop thinking about Blaine was quiet. She basked in the feeling of arousal and took another gulp before she put her glass on the table.

Sam came back from the kitchen and let himself fall down next to Rachel.

"Food is on its way. Now… where were we?"

"Mmm… you wanted to kiss Blaine", Rachel muttered against said man's shoulder. A suppressed moan went through him.

"Oh. Yeah", Sam said. He got up again and sat down next to Blaine whose breathing quickened from one moment to the other. Sam smirked and let his finger run over Blaine's cheek.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Fuck, Sam…"

"Maybe later", Sam chuckled as he finally pressed his lips against Blaine's. The black haired boy moaned and a shiver rolled through his body. Rachel pressed herself against it, putting one leg on his lap in the process to get more space between her thighs.

She drew in a deep breath and watched the boys kiss. Oh God. You could tell Blaine had longed for it from the way his fingers buried into Sam's hair. His movements were fast, the way a starving man would dive into a fat turkey but Sam slowed him down by savouring every touch.

One of Blaine's hands moved and found its way to Rachel's back. She didn't know whether he knew it was actually her but it didn't matter. She placed her lips on his neck and licked over it.

When the boy's kiss broke Blaine let his head fall back on the couch and moaned.

"Oh God. Sam, I…"

"I know. I thought about it, too."

Blaine lifted his head. "You have?"

"Yeah. Ask Rachel… Rach, are you okay?"

"Mh?" Rachel stopped her nibbling and looked up. They both watched her, it was really funny. Rachel giggled and let her knee glide a bit higher to Blaine's crotch. He made a surprised sound though she didn't know why since he was hard already.

"I'm fine", she said. "You guys look like you need more piña colada!" She pointed to the table. Sam leaned forward and took the full glass.

"Here's to the craziest evening ever!" he said.

They clinked their glasses. Rachel emptied hers, realising she was really hungry. When would the food arrive? Until then she'd snack on more of Blaine. It really wasn't her fault that she and Sam were both focusing more on Blaine than on each other. It actually was pretty understandable after all this time of yearning. And in addition, maybe this time the alcohol she had drunk was making her do stuff without first thinking about it. Like opening the first three buttons of Blaine's shirt and running her hand over his chest.

"He's so hairy, Sam."

"You want to tell me something or…?" Sam grinned and laid his hand on Rachel's, fingers spread all over her and together they caressed Blaine.

"It's just different", Rachel whispered.

"How?" Blaine asked

"Oh, yeah, I bet you want to know that." Sam still grinned. Blaine looked up and caught his eyes.

"Yeah. Show me?"

"Yes, Sam, show him your smooth chest!" Rachel clapped her hands. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Remember, the food delivery guy will be here any minute. Now I don't know about you but I don't want him to see what is going on."

"Oh! Well." Rachel took back her leg, leaned forward and grasped her glass. This evening had turned out to be the best one in a very long time, so funny and great and… it made her smile very brightly.

"Rachel, are you drunk already?" Sam asked.

"What? No. Of course not. Tsk." Rachel shook her head.

"Then why are you grinning at the table as if it had said the most hilarious thing ever?"

"I thought of something!"

"Yeah? What?"

"Oh, you know…" Rachel made a vague gesture. "None of your concern."

Sam laughed. Rachel put down her glass and crawled over Blaine to Sam, not minding the fact that her legs remained on Blaine's lap as she sat down on Sam. Even less minding that some hands stroked over her tights when she kissed Sam. His familiar taste was mixed with Blaine's. So exciting!

"This is fun, guys, don't you think? Why haven't we done this much earlier? You just belong with us, Blaine, that's the way it is, isn't it, Sam? Oooh yeah."

"Rachel", the blond sighed. "It's not like we're starting a polygamous relationship here."

"Shh, stop talking!" She laid a finger on his lips and waggled her eyebrows to Blaine. She'd better not say it out loud but couldn't it be that this was more than just one night together? Yeah, she was pretty sure of that! Blaine loved Sam and he liked her a bit (when he was drunk) so why the hell not?

When the doorbell rang Rachel tried to get up but somehow Blaine was faster. So Rachel stayed where she was and exchanged some sloppy kisses with Sam.

"So… you liked it?" she asked.

"I still do."

"What do you – oh, what's that yummy smell? Mmm! Bring the food here, Blaine, we don't need no plates."

"Uhm, yes we do", Sam said.

Blaine brought the bags to the table. Sam got up to get plates and Rachel looked around for the bottle. When she didn't see it she simply drank a sip from Sam's glass.

* * *

After they had dinner Rachel got Sam to take off his shirt and this time it was she and Blaine who completely drooled over the third. Blaine ran his fingers up and down Sam's chest as if he wanted to memorize every inch. Rachel kissed his neck and moved down. When Blaine's hand came close she licked over it, too.

Without conscious decision Rachel's hands tampered with Sam's belt. She only realised it when he stopped her and lifted his head from the couch.

"Rach. Maybe we should talk about… how far we're going to go?"

He looked at Blaine, who leaned back and nodded.

"Oh, what do you think how far we should go? We're all adults who won't be satisfied if the evening ends early", Rachel said. She settled down next to Sam and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're right, we're all adults. That means we can stop anytime one of us wants to stop. Blaine?" Sam said.

"I…" Blaine drove his fingers through his messy hair and let his eyes wander around. Eventually he focused on Sam and Rachel again.

"I'm in for everything."

"Everything…?"

Blaine nodded and moved closer to Sam to whisper something in his ear. Sam blushed.

"But what will it do to our friendship?" he asked.

"Sam? Do _you_ want to stop?" Rachel asked.

For a few moments he looked at Blaine, then at her and shook his head.

"If Blaine was to leave now I'd take you with his name on my lips."

Rachel stroked over his leg. "And I'd let you."

"Whoa… guys…" Blaine's face was red like a traffic light. And his eyes glowed like one. When they both looked at him he smirked.

"Then it's decided", he said. Rachel nodded with approval. It looked like Blaine had finally put down his timidity.

They also decided to move it to the bed. Suddenly things were moving pretty fast. Not that Rachel was complaining about it. Blaine went to Kurt's room to grab some lube and before he was back she had already lost her blouse and bra and Sam was on his way further down. Rachel was sure he wanted to tease her when he came to a halt at her bellybutton.

He lifted his head with his hair sticking out to all sides.

"Who's gonna do you if I'm fucking Blaine?"

Rachel couldn't think of an answer right now. Since Sam didn't do anything but talk dirty she simply touched herself.

Sam grabbed her wrist and put it aside. In the next moment she felt a cold breeze downstairs.

"Do you think I can take both of you?" Sam said while he rubbed his fingers over her.

"Blaine can…"

"He's gay."

"I want him."

"I know you do." Sam grinned and stopped his movements. He let himself fall next to her and took her face into his hands. Rachel forced herself to concentrate on his face, not on his leg that lay between hers.

"We can ask him", he said.

"Ask me what?"

Blaine came in and grinningly held up a tube. He threw it and a few condoms onto the bed, took off his shirt and sat down next to Rachel.

"Have you ever slept with a girl?" Sam asked.

Blaine's eyes went over Rachel. She was surprised when she felt embarrassed but at the same time she liked it. Eventually he locked eyes with her and Rachel's heart jumped wildly waiting for an answer.

"I could try if… if I get male… uhm… stimulation…" Blaine bit his lip and blushed. He was cute and Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"Dude, of course you can suck my cock first or whatever you want", Sam said.

"Well. If you put it that way."

"What?" Sam asked. He questioningly looked at Rachel and back to Blaine.

"What way am I supposed to put _it_?" Now Sam smirked but Blaine still didn't meet his eyes. Sam crawled over Rachel, guided Blaine by his shoulders onto the bed and kissed him. Blaine immediately threw his arms around Sam's back and responded eagerly.

While Blaine got his 'stimulation' Rachel fully got rid of her skirt and thights that were clinging to her ankles. She stroked over her legs, glad she had shaved earlier. She hadn't thought things could _ever_ go like this but maybe, just maybe she had hoped for it.

"Oh God, Sam…"

Rachel turned to the boys. Sam fumbled with Blaine's belt and of course the black haired one couldn't stop moaning. Eventually Sam got it open and let his hand glide in. Blaine thrust up.

Rachel positioned herself behind Sam and opened his zipper. He might be shy about seeing male nakedness but she wasn't so she pulled down all of his pants in one go. It made Sam glance over his shoulder and smirk.

"You can't wait, can you?"

"And why should I?" She rubbed herself against him and grabbed his cock. A few rubs later he was as hard as poor Blaine probably was, still in his pants. Rachel let go of Sam and lay down next to Blaine.

"Sam. Get him out."

"Huh?" The blond looked up. Rachel shortly nodded towards it.

"You're not shy, are you?" she asked.

"No. Of course not."

But Sam got up and sat on the bed to free himself from his jeans like Rachel had before. She snuggled up to Blaine who looked at her with his eyes half-shut. He was _so_ sexy. And the feeling of her boobs pressing against his skin was, too. Rachel moved in to kiss Blaine. Against her expectations he responded without hesitation, opening his all wet lips for her. The excitement of it rushed through her body and focused between her thighs. Reflexively she widened them and rubbed herself against Blaine's pants.

A hand slid to her vagina and touched her. Rachel opened her eyes to see who it was without interrupting the kiss. It actually was Blaine, oh wow. She stopped rubbing and opened up for him. Meanwhile Sam lay down on Blaine's other side and bent down to kiss along his neck.

He still hadn't taken care of Blaine's trousers, though. Rachel leaned back from the kiss and moved down. It surely was the alcohol or maybe the excitement of the new situation or both when she again didn't care about slow teasing. One tug and Blaine was free. She didn't push the pants very far down, she needed to touch him immediately. If possible with her mouth, hands and pussy at once.

Sam wasn't very far away, either. Squeezed against Blaine's side he rubbed slowly but steadily up and down. Rachel looked up to their faces. Sam was doing something with his mouth behind Blaine's ear and Blaine had his eyes closed. His hand was on Sam's shoulder but when Rachel started touching his dick he moved the hand to hers and helped her. He moaned Sam's name but that was okay. For now.

After long moments of giving friction and watching the boys kiss Rachel needed more. She took Blaine's hand and guided it to her lower lips. First he didn't do much except unsure stroking. But when the boys stopped kissing Blaine lifted his head and his movements became more determined.

Sam crawled to her and hugged her from behind, hands on her boobs and gently massaging them. She laid her head back and enjoyed all touches. Now Blaine stopped. He took off his clothes, got up and kneeled before her, fingers back and with every stroke closer to entering her. Rachel moaned and spread her legs more.

"Dude, you're doing something straight", Sam chuckled.

"I'm drunk", Blaine said.

"Not that drunk."

"Shut up and get a condom."

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

He left and Rachel's back met a sudden cold. She placed her hands on Blaine's shoulders and they locked eyes. Now she was wide enough and Blaine softly pushed one finger in. Rachel moved with it.

"Damn. That looks so hot", Sam said from somewhere. The mattress moved and then he was beside them. A hand came on Rachel's back, the other on Blaine's. Rachel tried to catch his eyes but he just looked down to where Blaine was fingering her, his lips pursed with lust.

"Add another finger", Sam said. "One's not enough."

"Really?" Blaine looked at Rachel and she simply nodded.

"Make her totally wet", Sam said.

"Can we lie down?" Rachel suggested, her voice shaking. It got more and more exhausting to stay up.

So she lay down and then laughed as Sam actually gave Blaine a lesson on how to dive into a vagina. Sam stroked over her and dipped in himself, almost as if he'd rather sleep with her. It made Rachel feel desired enough to forgive him in advance for doing Blaine.

When it was Blaine's turn to tell Sam what he had to do Sam blushed. He accepted the lube and put it on his finger and then looked at Rachel.

"This is gonna be very gay."

"I'll tell no one."

Blaine kneeled between Rachel's legs and bent down to her so she couldn't see all the details. And she was distracted by Blaine's cock anyway, so close and so willing to fuck someone. She lifted her pelvis but couldn't reach him. Blaine chuckled and stroked her cheek. Then he closed his eyes and groaned.

"Dude!"

"Sam, just… don't call me dude right now", Blaine said.

"Honey? Babe? Do you like that?"

Blaine groaned again. Rachel propped herself on her elbows and looked over Blaine's shoulder. Sam was fixated on Blaine's ass where he very carefully moved a finger in. When he caught Rachel's eyes he leaned forwards without taking his hand away and kissed her.

"Saaam."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, that was… good."

"Oh? Alright. Then how about…"

Sam pushed in deeper, Blaine bit his lip but still groaned and Rachel got slightly bitten in the ear before Sam whispered: "I'm finger-fucking him."

"Go on then", she said and leaned back again. She wondered how they would actually do it. It wasn't possible to move in synch with three, was it?

Blaine's dripping cock was hovering over her and she couldn't want to wait any longer. She laid her fingers on it and teased him a bit, oh so slightly going up and down. She also went through Blaine's curls and stole a few kisses but he was too busy moaning to keep that up so she went on to his broad shoulders and chest.

Eventually Sam generously gave out condoms. Rachel took one and let Blaine kneel to put it on himself. She saw Sam did it to himself and said: "So we're actually trying the sandwich thing?"

"What else?"

She shrugged.

"That's how it's in the movies", Sam said as if it justified everything.

"I don't want to know what moves you're talking about." Rachel rolled her eyes and lay back down.

"Duh, porn movies. Though I've only seen it with the woman in the middle but I guess it will work like this, too."

Blaine settled down on Rachel. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent that made her want to have him all around her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him vibrating against her. She moved along it but she needed more. Before she could say anything Blaine found her entrance and glided in.

Mm, finally. Rachel bit her lip and closed her eyes. Blaine didn't push in completely, though, he tugged back and got deeper in with the next thrust. And once again. Rachel moved with him, trying to open up more so he could get in completely.

"Okay. I'm watching my gay best friend and my girlfriend fuck and am turned on – is this weird?"

"Shut up, Sam", Rachel said. "Didn't you want to join?"

Blaine gave another push that made Rachel forget everything. But just when she was ready to pick up the speed he stopped. His quick breathing against her lips made her open her eyes. Sam was kneeling behind Blaine and bent over his back.

Blaine's hand went over one of Rachel's boobs and massaged her nipple. It was enough to distract her from the pain of not moving. She relaxed under his hand and only jerked up now and then.

"We're totally rocking this", Sam said. With his hands on Blaine's waist he moved in. In doing so he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Fuck. Blaine, oh!"

"Okay, yeah, no, okay", Blaine stuttered.

Oh gosh, they were doing it now, too! Rachel wanted to grin but the need to move with both of them was too strong. She urged up. Blaine put his hand around her ribcage and held her down.

"Wait… we need to… adjust", he said. "Sam, slowly now…"

Sam moved back and Blaine did, too. They tried it a few times until everybody was clear on how to move. Rachel lost the rhythm quite a few times just as the boys did. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that they eventually found a way to pull it off and moved together. Faster and faster. Rachel didn't see Sam but she heard and felt him on her legs that were around Blaine, who she of course also felt. Everywhere. In the beginning she kissed his face, mouth and neck during it but then just buried her finger in his back and wasn't able to close her mouth anymore and all she did was scream. Sam's noises were familiar enough so she listened more to Blaine's groans. That he thrust them into her ear might have contributed to it, too. With all that moaning it was hard to say who came first. Rachel only knew that when it ended for her, Blaine pushed in a few more times and she still wasn't declined to that.

Eventually Sam lay down next to Rachel, breathing heavily. Blaine cried out both their names and then calmed down, too.

"Wow, that was… something else", Sam said.

"Yeah", Blaine gasped. He pulled out and took off the condom. Rachel on the other hand pulled the blanket over her and caught Blaine's eyes.

"So, uhm, do you want me to go now or…?" he asked.

"At least wait until morning before you steal yourself away", Sam said.

"The after-play is equally important as the foreplay", Rachel confirmed. She held up the blanket and waited until Blaine had settled down on her other side. Sam put an arm around her waist and snuggled up. Rachel wanted to savour the moment and enjoy being close to both boys as long as she could but already after a few minutes she fell asleep.


End file.
